minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
EliteIAm
Elite, better known as EliteIAm was an American Minecraft wrestler, formerly signed to MXW. He is most well known for being EPW World Champion. He announced his retirement from Minecraft Wrestling on April 26, 2019. Career EPW He fought Fallen__Legend in an EPW Title Match at EPW Blaze of Glory, only to fall short. He fought in the House of the Rising Sun Round Robin Tournament. At EPW Rising Revolution, AlphaKenah16 defeated Elite. At EPW No Good, Elite faced off with Danger kong6151 and DobbyMXW. Elite defeated both Danger and Dobby to win the second EPW Any Match Briefcase. At EPW Time Is Running Out, Elite retained his case against Koolbuzz. At EPW Blaze Of Glory II : Burn Me Out, Fallen walked out of 2018 with the EPW World Championship still in his hands, retaining against Dobby, Elite, and Kool. At EPW Speedway, Elite retained his Any Match Case against Picodude. At EPW Rising Revolution II, Elite successfully defended his case against Dobby. On the March 8, 2019 episode of EPW, Elite was scheduled to face Dobby in an EPW Any Match Case match in the main event. Instead, he attacked Dobby while he was entering. Emily then set up a chair in the middle of the ring and Elite threatened to curb-stomp Dobby onto the chair if Kong didn't come out. Kong entered and Elite then cashed in, but before the bell rang he kicked him below the belt. The bell rang and he won with the Last Breath, making Kong the shortest reigning EPW World Champion. Shortly after, Emily went to hug Elite but Elite would hit her with a Deathstar and then a curb-stomp onto the chair. On April 26, 2019, Elite would lose the EPW Championship to Kong. After the match, Elite announced his retirement from Minecraft Wrestling. He would say, "Part of the journey is the end. I love you guys more than you can imagine. You were my escape from my hell of a life for a year, and I appreciate it all. Right now my computer tower is my dad's custody. Gone. Which is why I couldn't even attend my retirement match. I love you all. You probably won't hear from me anymore. I'm sorry. I love you." NGPW At NGPW's second PPV, High Voltage, Elite defeated SirPlaysMC, winning the United States Championship from him. SSW On the inaugural SSW episode, Elite defeated OmegaIsAWrestler to move onto the Semifinals. Then, two weeks later he defeated MilesHolter to make it to the finals. At SSW Spirit, Elite defeated Crews1 to become the First SSW Champion. One week later, he vacated the title due to an injury caused by NonviableAtom. MXW Elite made his MXW debut at Last Stand (2019), being defeated by MXW International Champion Fallen. At Breakout: Mayhem in Melbourne (2019), Steve & Tree retained against Elite and Dobby. Personal Life Outside of the ring, Elite is known to make stages, textures, and championships for various shows including EPW, NGPW, BCW, and MXW. One of his proudest works was creating the New MXW Championship. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Lifeline (Ripcord Spanish Fly) * Last Breath (Lethal Injection) * The Phoenix's Flight (630 Senton) Signature Moves * Deathstar (Tornado Roundhouse Kick) * Reality 2.0 (Springboard Codebreaker) Entrance Themes * "Without You" by Ends With A Bullet * "Running (EP Version)" by Onlap * "Painless" by Fozzy * "Lifelines" by I Prevail Championships and Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * Ranked No. 23 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 EPW * EPW Any Match Briefcase Winner (1 time) * EPW World Champion (1 time) SSW * First and Only SSW World Champion NGPW * NGPW United States Champion (1 time) Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages